


The Billionaire Wives Club

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly minted Felicity Smoak-Queen is hosting her very first fund raising event for Laurel's pet mentorship programme. It is at this event that Martha tries to get her to join The Billionaire Wives Club. Sequel to Keeping Up Appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Billionaire Wives Club

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow

Felicity was extremely proud of her first endeavour into the world of charities. Mrs. Queen, her mother-in-law, supported several and it was expected that Felicity should do the same. However, Felicity pointed out that she also worked full time at QC helping Oliver run a significant portion of the company. It was because of that, she wouldn't have the time to invest in a wide variety of charities, so she chose instead to focus on one or two that had a significant impact on the communities around Starling City.

The venture that she was hosting was a fundraiser to kick start a mentorship programme for first time youth offenders. It was an idea that Laurel had started to implement with Ted. The first two youths that Ted mentored were doing much better than what the statistics expected of them. They still had a very long way to go but it had an impact. Felicity was hoping to help more people and hopefully hire them to work for QC later once they became qualified.

This was also her first official outing as Felicity Smoak-Queen as Oliver hadn't wasted any time putting a ring on it once news broke that he and Laurel had not been dating for months. She had been caught in a whirlwind engagement when Oliver insisted that he didn't want to wait to marry her and they married shortly after Laurel was appointed as DA. They had been married for two weeks now, most of which had been spent at a private tropical island enjoying time alone with each other. On the few occasions that she was awake before him, she would check with her Executive Assistant to ensure that things were under control in planning this event.

Her husband beamed with pride at what both she and Laurel had been able to accomplish. It was the one time she saw him happily talk with all the reporters, only answering questions about the mentorship programme and ignoring those about his sudden marriage to her. The pregnancy rumours were running rampant and it was one of the reasons Felicity chose to wear a tight dress that showed off her flat stomach. She enjoyed embarrassing the media.

Felicity had just finished speaking with an interested investor and was moving on to another when she saw Martha approaching her. How was that woman so good at cornering people?

"Felicia," Martha said to her.

"Felicity," she corrected.

"Small difference," Martha responded brushing it off.

"Big difference," Felicity insisted.

"You're never going to last as the wife of a billionaire if you can't let the small things go," she advised.

"I do not need any advice. Please stop referring to my husband by the amount of money his family possesses. He is not the money, he is Oliver, his own unique person and it annoys us when people think I married him for his money," she lectured the other woman.

"You didn't?" Martha questioned looking down at her stomach.

"I married Oliver, not green paper, he could lose everything tomorrow and I will still be by his side." Felicity insisted.

"I doubt that," Martha replied.

"I guess that means that I don't fulfil the requirements for your club. I actually love my husband." Felicity said hopefully.

"I pride myself on knowing all the wives. We meet for tea every Friday at the Grand Hotel,"

"I work every Friday and quite frankly I rather meet Oliver for tea," Felicity said.

"That's only because you're in the honeymoon phase. Once the mistresses step in, he won't have any time for you," Martha said bluntly.

Felicity's anger meter was gradually going up the more she talked to the obnoxious woman. "That may be so for your husbands, what are you on now, number 4? I have faith in my husband. I have a very creative imagination. I'm sure I can keep Oliver entertained for decades to come,"

Martha laughed, "We'll see about that,"

Oliver came up behind her wrapping his strong arms around her waist. Martha chose that moment to leave her alone.

"You need to play nice with her," Oliver whispered in her ear.

"I don't like her," Felicity whined turning in his arms to face him.

"But she controls a lot of the money that gets invested in charities," Oliver pointed out.

"She doesn't really control it she just influences the wives in that stupid little group of hers," she pouted.

"A group you're now a member of," Oliver pointed out.

"Yes I am," Felicity perked up as an idea formed in her head.

"I know that look. You're planning something, something devious."

"Nothing to worry about love, don't' plan any meetings for Friday. I have to attend tea with the wives,"

Oliver wasn't sure if he should be afraid or proud of whatever his wife was planning but he knew one thing for sure. Martha wasn't going to know what hit her when Felicity was done with her.

Felicity strode into the private room of the Grand Hotel where an elaborate tea party was being served. There was everything from the usual breakfast items such as omelettes to lunch items like steak. Martha definitely needed to research what a tea party usually consisted of. She surveyed the room. There were about twenty ladies in the room, all decked out in the finest jewels and clothing. She was suddenly struck with how unfair it was for such few people to own so much when there were plenty people out there with so little.

"Good day ladies," she greeted kindly going over to the tea station, pouring herself some green tea and adding lots of sugar.

"Felicity, what a surprise!" Martha commented, "Has the mistress appeared already?"

Felicity laughed, "Of course not. Oliver doesn't have the time. I'm on him every night," now that innuendo she meant.

"What brings you here?" Carol asked. She was the wife of a large manufacturer in the Glades.

"I am a member of the club am I not? The last time I checked the Queens were worth over $250 billion." Felicity smirked at them. It was more than any of their husbands were worth. If her plan was to be successful, she needed to rub it in their face.

"I was under the impression from the last time that we spoke that you were too busy for such trivial things as this club?" Martha replied immediately.

"I am busy but this club isn't trivial. I asked my Executive Assistant to rearrange my schedule so that I could attend today. I'm also going to put the club as a standing appointment. I thought it would be nice to get to know the ladies a bit,"

"What's with the sudden dedication?" Martha asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing at the younger girl.

"A girl needs a break now and then but you know what would really make this meeting really fun, a nice alcoholic cocktail."

Several of the other women in the room agreed.

"I'm sure we can order from the hotel,"

Felicity looked aghast at that, "The cocktails here suck. Now Verdant, they have the best cocktails in town plus Thea is always going on about all the nice eye candy on Friday nights."

"No arguments there!" one woman commented. She was known for trolling clubs looking for younger men. Her husband was old and everyone knew she was waiting for him to kick the bucket.

"Hey, why don't we just hold these meetings there? Say 7:00pm on Fridays. I can have one of the VIP areas with an attached sound proof room reserved for us. We can meet and talk a bit before the club gets into full swing. We are living in a modern world, why stick to boring old tea parties," Felicity said winking at the women she knew would jump at the idea.

"That's a terrible idea," Martha commented.

An alarm on Felicity's phone went off, "Oh I'm terribly sorry, QC emergency. I have to go. See you ladies tonight,"

That night, practically the entire club came to Verdant with the exception of Martha and a few of her more ardent supporters. Felicity made sure to show the women a good time. She also subtly mentioned a few things about the mentorship programme and the following week three more influential companies signed on to the project. Felicity was definitely seeing the benefit of this club.

The following week, Oliver approached her in her office.

"Felicity, why is Thea complaining that you've booked one of the VIP rooms at Verdant for every Friday at 7:00pm and now she has to bring out staff earlier than she usually would,"

"Oh, I kinda of took over Martha's little club," Felicity said looking up at her husband innocently.

"Kinda," Oliver said arching an eyebrow at her.

She smirked at him.

"What am I going to do with you my little minx?" Oliver asked his wife.

"You could have wild passionate sex with me on my desk," she slyly suggested.

"Really," he said leaning over her desk to come within an inch of her lips before looking away at his hand that was pressing the intercom button.

"Yes Mrs. Queen?" Jerry answered.

"Hold all of Felicity's calls for the next hour. We are having a meeting." Oliver said firmly.

"Yes Mr. Queen." They both knew that Jerry was rolling his eyes at them. He had grown use to these 'meetings' long before they got married.

Oliver looked back at wife,

"I think the best decision you ever made was putting in the automated blind system," Oliver said as his hand reached below her desk and clicked the switch that would shut all the blinds so no one could see into her office.

He then closed the remaining distance between them to capture his wife's lips in a searing kiss. Over an hour later Oliver emerged from the office apologising to Jerry for the 'meeting' taking longer than it was supposed to. Jerry, being the great assistant that he was, took it all in stride. His boss deserved a break now and again. After all, he could see firsthand how demanding the wife of a billionaire Oliver Queen was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Ready


End file.
